Heroine Quest 25
<--Heroine Quest 24~~ Heroine Quests ~~Heroine Quest 26--> ---- Chapter 25: Awoken Colossus Cost to Start: 2 Stamina Group Bonus: R: +40 HP whenever you move Location: Cavern of Ancient Ruins Enemies Encountered: Bone Magi, Titan, Ancient Colossus Objective: Get out of the Ruins. Reward: Unlock Heroic Cavern of Ancient Ruins, 1 Hyper Steel MA, 3 Energy Hammer Remember that you started at the end of Heroine Quest 24, namely you're in the Cavern of Ancient Ruins ---- Dialogue: Leemo is in purple, Rufa is in green, Player/Events are in black, unless specifically different. Gilbert the Merchant is in orange, Enemies are in red. ---- "Uhhhhhh...." (The back of my head hurts... must've been hit by a fallen rock) Rufa: "You are awake!" "Uncle Gabe's leg is stuck under a rock. Give me a hand." Uncle Gabe: "Aaaah! Okay, okay... it's out!" Rufa: "Uncle Gabe, are you okay? Can you still walk?" Uncle Gabe: "My leg is still numb, but I think I'll be able to walk... Hah hah!" #"That was close. We almost got buried alive!" #"So... where did that robot go?" #"Rufa, why you keep on staring at that wall" #Uncle Gabe: "I was already thinking about my retirement plans! Hah hah hah!" #Rufa: "Hmmm, it wasn't here when I woke up." #Rufa: "It's gone. The arc that was hanging on the wall before." Rufa: "Looks like the robot flew out from here using the hole it blew up in the ceiling." Uncle Gabe: "What?! That robot can fly?" Rufa: "That seems to be the only logical explanation. There's no other exit large enough to fit the size of that robot. We don't know how long we've been trapped here. We should leave this place first." Move to the Yellow Tile: Fight Bone Magi Move to the Red tile: Event: "The eggs exploded as you pass through! Your body is splattered with sticky liquid! Someone in the group is Sticky!" Move to the Yellow Tile: Fight: Titan Leemo: "Rufa! Are you guys okay?! I was so worried about you. What kept you guys in here for so long?" Rufa: "Leemo! We were trapped inside for a while, but we are okay now." Move to the Destination Tile: Leemo: "Uncle Gabe, are you limping? Are you injured? Let me help you." Uncle Gabe: "Oh, it's okay. I can still walk... Wait... what's that...... Holy crap, you've gotta be kidding me...." Rufa: "It's that same robot!" Leemo: "A robot?! Wow, that's so cool!" Fight: Ancient Colossus Leemo: "Eh?! It's flying away!" Uncle Gabe: "It's mind-blowing to think the people who used to live here have the technology to propel something that large and heavy into the air." Rufa: "We are all very tired now. Let's go back first." Quest Complete! Uncle Gabe: "Okay, I'll take my leave here. Looks like my legs will keep me in the tavern for quite some time." Leemo & Rufa: "Goodbye, Uncle Gabe." Leemo: "Rufa, can you tell me what happened in there?" Rufa: "Of course, let's talk inside." Category:Adventure Category:Heroine Quests Category:Cavern of Ancient Ruins Category:Heroic Route Category:H Cavern of Ancient Ruins Category:Hyper Steel MA Category:Hammers